


Rockstar AU

by ViridianAlien



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bottom Dib., Dib is in college, F/F, Gaz is the older sister in this one, Gir and Minimoose are Irkens as well, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Other, Second chapter has some smut, Top Zim, Zim is a singer, doing it through music, is not that good but anyway, slightly mention of homophobia, still an alien, still trying to conquer earth, with a better disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianAlien/pseuds/ViridianAlien
Summary: Gods, deities, royalties, celebrities. It's not a secret that humans tend to worship certain beings, thinking they're perfect and beyond their reach.Sometimes, this beings are just interpretations of deities on a paint, sometimes this beings are normal people with lots of money and free time, whose faces and bodies fall in the beauty standards made by society, sometimes this beings are actually extraterrestrial, believe it or not.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO  
> this AU came out from the idea of Zim being a singer and the songs falling in reverse in the nightcore version, which are so high pitched and match perfectly with Zim's voice. Though I recommend you to watch the "Losing my mind" and "Losing my life" videos from Falling in reverse because it's EXACTLY how I imagine Zim's band vibes. 
> 
> Songs in order of appearance:  
> https://youtu.be/xOCovWw1Rr4
> 
> https://youtu.be/C7PKHxuKjrc
> 
> https://youtu.be/CJw_-sTVVXo
> 
> https://youtu.be/xcuoTES9-v0

Gods, deities, royalties, celebrities. It's not a secret that humans tend to worship certain beings, thinking they're perfect and beyond their reach. Sometimes, this beings are just interpretations of deities on a paint, sometimes this beings are normal people with lots of money and free time, whose faces and bodies fall in the beauty standards made by society, sometimes this beings are actually extraterrestrial, believe it or not... 

Music is something worldwide, every single person on earth has a favorite song, or at least one song they like to listen to from time to time, and I'm no different from it, I enjoy certain kind of music, which people consider dark and problematic, sometimes they called it "satanic" which is funny because they never even mention satan.

Anyway, on my last year at Kollege, I discovered this pretty good singer, his name is Zim and his band is called "The Invaders", the genre of the band is known as Metalcore. Their lyrics are satirical verses of society and how toxic families can be, this is the reason why I became an instant fan, finding myself in many of those lyrics.

I had always been kind of an outcast, at skool I was the weird nerd kid who believed in aliens and monsters, the one who dreamed about traveling through the outer space. The other kids only talked to me when they needed help with their homeworks.

Kollege wasn't that different, but in there I found people to get along with easily, so when The Invaders came to town, me and my friends were the first ones at line. We waited outside the concert's place for almost 12 hours before they let us in and take our places in the front row.

"Greetings my little earthworms! My name is Zim and we are The invaders, are you ready for this?!" The crowd went nuts when they listened to Zim's voice echoing the place and then, an explosion took place on stage and the band appeared behind a thick cloud of smoke. The Invaders appeared on stage, one by one. The drummer guy is known as "Moose", he's kind of chubby and short and is the only member of the band who has no tattoos. The bassist, known as "Gir" is a pretty weird tall and lanky guy, he always wears some kind of blue goggles, he likes to dance around the stage to the rhythm of their songs and sometimes he approaches the other band's members and licks their faces, it's kind of gross but it's like "his thing". The guitarist, known as "Viri" is the only girl on the band, she looks like she could kill you without hesitation and is really good with the cords. The lead singer, as I told you, is known as Zim, he always wears something pink, which is his favorite color, he screams a lot even when the song is not for screaming and sometimes he talks in third person, he also calls his fans "worms" which was pretty annoying at the beginning but I got used to it.

When I finally saw all of them, I screamed so hard it hurted but I didn't care, I was so excited to be there, and when the electric sounds of the first song came in, I immediately knew which song it was.

_"... Open your eyes 'cause you're never gonna know if your next move might be your last_

_Living a lie, everybody's always gonna bring up my past_

_Well, I'm past that, my interest up and my bag's packed"_

I sang along him, and I felt every single part of the song, forgetting about the world outside that place, forgetting about Kollege, forgetting about my father. To me, it was only the band and their fans, just one night to be myself.

So yeah, I'm not usually myself, at class I'm the best student, the one with the perfect attendance, the one with the famous scientist father who everyone expects only the best. I'm not usually like this, this screaming, sweaty, crazy guy who sings rock songs about drugs, jail and politics. Also, I'm not usually hella gay for the lead singer of a band, because I'm not gay...

Oh, who am I kidding?! I'm HELLA gay for the lead singer, I mean, come on! This guy has abs, tattoos all over his body, a weird but sexy smile, that kind of fade pompadour on his raven hair, which I tried to copy but my stupid long cowlick always grows back and ruins it, and the way he moves and talks like he is the owner of everything in the world, fuck...

Of course no one knows the smartest kid at Kollege, Dib Membrane is gay, my father would probably kill me and disowned me if he ever find out, but it doesn't matter at the moment. In the concert I can thirst over a singer on stage.

_"... Cause I'm about to break down, I'm searching for a way out I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a non-believer_

_I'm a popular, popular monster_

_I break down, falling into love now with falling apart_

_I'm a popular, popular monster!"_

The only good thing about being my father's son is the money, tons of it, enough to buy the Vip tickets, and even enough to have the meet and greet passes. So I was there, front row, close to the band, closer than anybody else, so close that when Zim kneel down to touch the audience hands, he touched mine as well, he also winked at me and I swear I almost fainted.

_"I'm a lot smarter than you think, everything I did was planned_

_To get you to listen, to get your attention, so you post your opinion, and it gets me bigger_

_Are you triggered? Haha, figures_

_Here's the kicker, with every trigger, I'm getting richer from offended bitter little Twitter bitches all up in my mentions, looking for attention 'cause they're starved of it_

_You wanna call me king of the music scene? I got news for you, I'm the god of it--"_

And suddenly, everything went down the hill. I heard shots behind me and the crowd started screaming and running away from the stage. It was chaotic, it was confusing, my friends and I ran out of there as fast as we could but people got on our way, and when I turned around, I saw something way confusing than the shooting itself. Zim was on his knees, with one hand on his stomach, the rest of the band stood there frozen, looking at the shooter, it was a girl with purple dark hair and pale skin, pointing her gun at Zim. I had no idea what was going and why the security crew didn't took the girl out, she was going to kill Zim! I didn't think of anything at that moment, I only started screaming and pushing people away, trying to find the security guards to help him. I couldn't let him die, I couldn't let the only thing in my life that make me feel like myself dissappear with the blink of an eye, or a bullet, I just couldn't, but as I approached the stage again, I saw something I stopped believing many years ago.

"Surrender, Zim! It's over, it's time for payback!" the purple dark haired girl cackled maniacally at Zim before she shot him again.

In that moment I panicked, so I threw myself behind the seats near the stage to shield me with them, in case the girl went nuts and started shooting everywhere. I thought she shot Zim, I mean she was so close to him, but the bullet didn't hit him. He dodged just before it, landing on the floor, on his left side.

"Enough you wretched creature! You've been ruining my mission since forever, this ends right here, right now!" suddenly, Zim's appearance changed dramatically. His tattooed skin turned into a pale green, his eyes were now magenta and his head was hairless, with only two antennae coming out of it, and if it wasn't weird enough, four metallic legs came out of his back!I it was impossible, he looked like something out of a sci-fi movie, something I stopped believing many years ago.

No, it was impossible, I pinched myself a couple of times just to verify I wasn't sleeping, and I wasn't, that I can tell. I looked around to see if someone else was in there, but I couldn't see anyone else, the only witness was me. And then everything happened so fast, Zim threw himself over the girl and attacked her with his robotic legs. From where I was hiding I couldn't see what was happening pretty well, I just saw Zim punching and avoiding punches as well as his robotic legs stabbing the girl. She screamed a couple of times before he finally pushed Zim away, and when she got up, she looked exactly like him! Though her antennae were a bit different, she had like curly ones and her green skin was covered with something pink, which I think was her blood.

I was so shocked about everything that I completely forgot to take a video with my phone, damn it, this would definitely had have a ton of visits on YouTube.

Anyway the girl escaped, Zim ran after her and the rest of the band after them. I got out of there as quickly as I could and came here.

—Gaz looked at his younger brother with a death glare while she was holding her cup of tea, sitting on the other side of the couch.—

I gave you a spare key to my apartment for emergencies... Some stupid drunk story about your crush being an alien is not an emergency!

—It was way past midnight and Gaz was tired. She had a rough day at work, preparing a new app to be released next week, the last thing she needed was her brother annoying her with a ridiculous story.—

But Gaz, come on! This is something important, something huge! A famous Rockstar is a freaking alien! AN ALIEN!! I told my friends what I saw but they said I imagined that because of the confusion of the shooting and stuff, I didn't! I didn't imagined this! How could I?!

—Dib moved his hands frantically in front of him. Yes, everything was nuts, he was a bit drunk, but he couldn't imagined all of that, it was too bizarre, even for him.—

Dib, I know the shooting fucked up your night and you couldn't meet your singer crush but this is not a reason to come up with an alien story. Look, you can stay if you want, but I'm tired so I'm going back to my room--

WAIT GAZ, YOU'RE RIGHT! I already pay for the meet and greet thingies! I'm gonna ask for a chance to meet the band again and then I'll discover the truth! Thanks Gaz, I gotta go!

Whatever, you weirdo... And don't come back in here until you come out of the closet with dad! 

—With that, he took his things and ran out of the place, pretending he didn't listen the last part. —

* * *

—It was hard, but he did it. As soon as he got his laptop, he sent an email to the people who sold him the tickets, asking for a chance to meet the band again, of course they offered him a refund but he said that money didn't matter to him, he wanted to meet the band so bad. After a couple of rejection emails, he had to play the "I'm Professor Membrane's son" card to get their attention, and it worked, so that day, three days after the concert, he was heading to the hotel where the band were staying. He went there all alone since it was class day. He could skip his classes and catch up later easily, but his friends couldn't so they didn't go with him. 

At the hotel, he was guided all the way up to the private suite. Of course it was the suite, the whole floor was for the band only. He knocked the door a few times before someone open it.—

Guys, guys it's here! Our number one fan! Come in! We are having lunch! 

—Gir opened the door, smiling widely at Dib before stepping away from the entrance so he could came in. The place was huge, modern and elegant. Dib expected a huge mess, lots of alcohol and drugs spilled all over the floor, just like any other rockstars, but he saw nothing like that. There were tons of junk food on the dining table, pizza, tacos, burgers and lots of candies and desserts. Apart from that, the place was perfectly clean and neat, it even smell really nice, like cinnamon or vanilla, he couldn't tell.—

Hey! Nice to meet you, come here, have a sit! But don't touch my food...

—Moose waved at him cheerfully pointing at a seat next to him before grabbing his full plate. Viri only waved at Dib from her seat on the other side of the table before typing on her phone with one hand and grabbing a slice of pizza with the other one.—

Thanks, ah--

Your name is Dib right?! Are you hungry Dib? Do you want some taquitos?

—As soon as he sat down, Gir took a seat next to him, waving a taco all over his face while he munched other one.—

No, thank you I'm not hungry, I just-- I was wondering--

GIR! how many times I have to pick your stupid stuffed pigs from the floor! Next time I will burn th-- Oh...

—It was him. His raven hair was messy, he had a sleeveless pink shirt and tight black pants, he had bags under his eyes and he looked like he had a rough night but even then, he looked perfect.—

So you are the fan, son of Membrane of something who wanted to meet us, yes?

—Dib was so distracted by the guy in front of him that it took him a few seconds to finally.—

Y--yeah! I'm Dib Membrane, um, yeah sorry if I insisted way too much but I really wanted to talk with you.

No worries Dib! We have fans like this all the time. There was a time when the president's daughter wanted us in her birthday party and well, there was cake! How could we reject her!

—Moose grabbed him by the shoulder, moving him playfully before letting him go.—

Oh, Mr. President's daughter, right, I loved that cake! We have cake here? Zim, can we order cake?!

Gir, we have ice cream, donuts, cupcakes and chocolates... You don't need cake!

—Gir threw his taco away before jumping out of his chair, falling hardly on the floor, rolling frantically on it. It was a tantrum. It was weird to watch an adult doing such a thing but Gir himself wasn't that normal.—

Ugh, not again... Viri! 

I'm on it.. 

—Viri put her things away and stood up, grabbing Gir by the collar of his shirt, pulling him around the place until she got him inside one of the bedrooms, which Dib assumed was Gir's bedroom.—

Sorry about that. 

—Said Zim before grabbing a can of soda on the table and taking a few sips from it.—

So... What is this visit about? You want an autograph? A picture? You wanna know what kind of food we like? You wanna have a piece of my hair? You fans always have the weirdest requests. 

Actually... I want to talk about last night's concert. Well, what happened at the shooting thing. I saw something that night and I really need some explanations. 

—Zim raised one eyebrow, Moose didn't say anything, he just ate his Lunch. Viri came back just right after Dib answered, looking at him before looking back at Zim.—

I see... Come with me. 

—Zim demanded, putting his soda down before turning on his heels and walking to the last room of the suite. Dib hesitated for a moment before Moose whispered a quiet "Go!" at him and Viri nodded a few times. 

The room, as the rest of the place was perfectly clean, and as soon as he entered, Zim closed the door, standing behind him.—

What did you see last night? Dib... 

Everything... 

—His answer made Zim raised his eyebrow even higher than before. 

Dib walk to the other side of the room, right next to an open window. He was scared, he remembered how Zim looked like the night before, how those weird legs stabbed the other alien and he feared for his life. He needed a plan to escape quickly, but he only thought about jumping out of the window.—

Be specific, Dib. 

Ok, so, when the shooting started, I ran away just like everyone else, but then I saw you on your knees and that girl in front of you. I came back to the stage just to see if you were ok, but I got scared and I hid behind the seats and then, then I saw it... You were all green and weird! And the other girl too! And it was so fucking surreal, I mean, I thought I was dreaming, but I know I wasn't... —Dib hesitated for few before talking again.— You are an alien, and that girl too! And probably the rest of the band is! Right?! 

—Zim took a seat on the edge of his bed. At the begging of the story, he listened carefully, without even reacting, but when Dib finished, he laughed, he laughed so hard and clapped his hands a couple times while nodding his head.—

Amazing! Simply amazing! I've been here on earth for many years and, you know how many times humans had discovered me? None! Not even once! I give you that. 

So you are really an alien! Fuck... How the-- how is-- the rest of the band--?? 

—Dib couldn't even finished a whole sentence, he was utterly shocked, grabbing his face with both hands.—

The rest of the band? Yes they are aliens as well. Irkens actually, it's how our mighty race is called. 

—Dib blinked a couple of times and suddenly, Zim was out of disguise, walking towards him. Dib thought about jumping, but was too shocked to even move. Those piercing magenta eyes looking at him, that weird lizard like skin and the perked up antennae.—

Listen you worm, this is how is gonna be. You keep your mouth shut and I promise I won't tear your limbs apart one by one and send them as a gift to your so famous father, are we clear?... 

—Of course that was enough of a threat to make him shut his mouth for the rest of his life, but some stupid feeling caught in, it was anger, bravery maybe? Dib had no idea, but suddenly he raised his head up to look directly into the alien's eyes with a defiant look.—

No... I don't know what do you want or why are you here on earth but I'm not going to keep it quiet and watch how you trick all them! I will reveal the truth to the world even if I loose my life on it! 

—Now Zim was impressed. The determination on the humans eyes was admirable, a bit at least. He stood in front of Dib smiling, with both arms crossed behind his back, so Dib could see he was no threat at the moment.—

My, my... You are really one of a kind, don't you? It would be a shame to kill you... It is kind of impressive that you want to protect the rest of these pitiful race from something you think is a threat, even when they had been so mean to you. 

—With this Dib raised both of his eyebrows, and before he could even speak, the alien continued.—

Since you were a smeet-- err, child. People had been mocking you, calling you names and putting you apart. Even your so intelligent father didn't put attention to the things you have to say. Now it's not so different, am I right? 

How do you know that?! It doesn't matter... Even if they were mean to me, I can let some aliens come here and conquer earth just like that! 

—Zim started laughing again, like he just heard the funniest joke ever. The mind of the human was certainly interesting, but he got it all wrong.—

Listen Dib, I don't want to conquer your filthy planet or something like that! I'm stuck here with my crew because someone betrayed us. For years we've trying to get enough money to repair our ship, and then we realize how to make money fast an easy. A band! Humans love music and performers so much, they can't resist it. So don't worry you little worm, as soon as we get our ship ready, we will go away to take revenge, but until then we are stuck in here. 

Why would I believe in any of this?! Why would I believe in you! 

—Now Dib was more than furious. The alien was taking him for some idiot, which he wasn't. 

Zim only shrugged at Dib's words, smiling.—

I don't care if you believe in me or not. I'm gonna keep the band facade until I reach my goal. I'll be out of here way before someone discovers what we actually are.

No! I won't let you go like that! The world will know what you really are, everyone will see that a I was right all along!

But what's the point, Dib? Who are you trying to pleased? Your ego, the other humans? Your father?? You are already doing that and you are miserable! They are not going to acknowledge you if you try to bring me down, they will just see that the little crazy kid is still inside of you... They will put you away all over again. 

—The alien had a point. Even if he get the proof, there was a chance that people will just ignore him all over again, it happened before, it happened so many times he almost went crazy for real. Now he doubted about what to do with the alien presence on his planet. He was mad, he was trapped, there was inky one thing on his mind at that moment, it was stupid, but it was the only thing he could thought about.—

... Are you even a singer? 

Eh?

I mean! Can you even sing or your voice is fixed with some kind of weird alien technology?! 

Oh, I can sing, that I can assure you. 

Oh yeah? Prove it... 

—Zim looked at Dib doubtfully with his request, but he shrugged again before stepping back a bit, clearing his throat and preparing himself to sing.—

_"... It's so hard to be together. And I try, and I try_

_But it won't get better. Forever_

_Days go, days go by. I won't die, I won't die cause_

_I must, I must try. Forever"_

—Shivers ran down Dib's spine as he heard Zim singing. It was his voice, it was definitely his voice and it was so beautiful. Fuck, he hated himself so much for thinking it. Maybe the alien was telling the truth, and even if he wasn't, The Invaders music was everything Dib had. He hated kollege, he hated most of his classmates, he hated his father for pushing him into doing something he didn't wanted, he hated himself for being too coward to accept his sexuality. Only music could saved him right now. He sighed and all the anger and tension leaved his body.—

Fine, you have a nice, real, singing voice... Amazing. Can I go now? I won't tell anyone, about all of this--

—He thought the alien would stabbed him, he thought the alien would ripped one of his arms out just for fun, he thought of many cruel things the alien could do to him but not of this. Zim was pressing his lips against his. It was weird, way different from the humans lips but I was nice, it was just so nice he even close his eyes. None of them move away for a couple of minutes, and it was Zim the first to pull away just enough to see the human.—

Do you want to go though? Because your pheromones are telling me you actually don't...

—Great, now his body was betraying him. Yes, he was attracted to the human version Zim had in front of everyone, and when he saw his real self, Dib was even more attracted. It was so fucked up to feel this way towards such a weird creature! Green skin, big bug like eyes, antennae, but those lips, those lips were so ridiculously soft, he just wanted to smashed their mouths again so bad, he even wanted to discover if the rest of his skin was this softer, and probably the alien already sensed that.—

I-- I probably don't...

Good.

—Zim smiled widely before getting close to him again.—

Now, keep it quiet, I don't want to wake Gir up...

* * *

So yeah, you might be wondering what the hell happened after the night of the concert and why I haven't went to your place all of these months? Well, you see... Oh wait! Look I'm in the news!

—Gaz turned her head towards the TV, and yes, her brother was right there in the screen, holding Zim's hand while a bunch of reporters asked them questions.—

"No, the band is not splitting up. We just want to take a break from the spotlight. My boyfriend and I thought about traveling and it might take us a year or so to come back from all the places we want to visit, we'll let you know." —Zim looked at Dib smiling and he smiled him back. The reporters went nuts knowing that the son of the famous professor Membrane was gay and he lived now with his Rockstar boyfriend.—

Wow... Now that's a way to come out of the closet. What are you gonna do with dad?

You now Gaz? I don't care about dad, he only wanted me to took his place, he never cared about my happiness so why would I care about his? Anyway, I only called you to say goodbye, I don't know if I'm coming back home again soon so just take care, okay?

—Gaz sighed nodding a couple of times before she realized her brother couldn't see her.—

Fine, I'm glad you're finally happy so take care of yourself as well, alright?

Yeah! Bye Gaz.

—He put his phone away as soon as he ended the call. He won't need his cellphone where he was going, so there was no point on bringing it with him.

Hey Dib-monkey! Are you ready?!

Zim, I already told you... Don't call me like that!

Oh, you weren't complaining last night!

Oh, shut up, space boy... 

—The rest of the band were already on the ship. Zim took Dibs hand as they enter on it before the doors closed behind them. It was going to be a long trip until they reach their first destination, but Dib was looking forward to it. Traveling through the stars, looking directly at them. Besides, he had the biggest Rockstar on earth to sing to him whenever he wanted, so the journey was definitely gonna be great.—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I call fanservice
> 
> Though I don't know if this for you or me... Both actually!
> 
> Anyway, here's this, I wasn't going to add anything to this One shot but, I needed to fill some gaps and also some fluff and not-so-good-smut because well, I had to!

How it happened?...

Well, it was like forty years ago. My mission was to get more planets into the Intergalactic Alliance stated by the Irken Empire, and the more planets the better. I wanted to be an Embassador of the Alliance so bad that i didn't stopped at my fifty planet, i already made enough to the irken empire but I was greedy, we all were... My crew and I were getting closer to planet Mekrob, where we were having a meeting with their leaders, entities of pure energy capable of amazing things, I don't need to say how important they were for the Alliance.

Just a couple of minutes away from the planet, something hit the back of our ship and the alarms ran out immediately. Viri tried to see what hit us but there was nothing on the screens. Another hit and we all flew to the right side of the ship. It was hard but we took our places right before another hit made the ship turn wildly a couple of times. We made everything possible to stabilize the ship but more hits came over, more and more, and we had no idea what or who were attacking us until...

" _Greetings, Commander Zim! I hope you have a nice trip, and don't worry! Mekrob will be in good hands, and the title of the Irken Embassador will be too!_ "

"Larb you scum! What do you think you are doing?! I'll make you pay for this!"

Larb is the captain of his own ship, he was supposed to land right after us and bring some irkens to help in the planets of the alliance if needed, but he planned something else. He attacked us and put us far away from the last planet. He wanted to kill us but fortunately, our ship was sucked by a wormhole and after that we ended way ahead the milky way...

There was not enough energy, we had no resources and we were running out of food, our only choice to survive was to crash on a primitive planet, so we did, we land on earth, on the mountains of this place called Ireland. We had no idea of how humans would react with our presence, so we made a quick investigation before we got out of the ship. It wasn't so hard to blend in, the hardest part was to get everything we needed to fix our ship since your technology was way inferior than ours. For years, we searched for any kind of technology on earth that could help us, but found nothing, so we waited... In the meantime, we made some money to survive, we all had meaningless jobs and were miserable on them.

One day, we thought about how this "Artists" on your planet got so many attention and people basically threw money at them. We saw this "Beyonce" and we were impressed on how crazy people got over her and her music, so we realized we needed to do something like that. Five years ago the made the band, the sell some of ours songs, and then, well, you know must of it...

Woah... Larb was such an asshole-- Wait, did you say forty years ago? I wasn't even born!

—Laying on bed, between the covers, next to him, Dib listened to the story of how Zim and his team ended up stranded on earth.—

Oooh you are such a worm baby!

Don't call me like that, I hate it!

—Zim roll himself over until he was on the top of Dib again, kissing his face and neck playfully. 

Six months ago, Dib decided to stay by the Alien's side and traveled with him, not only on the worldwide tour of the band, he wanted to go to space with him and his crew. Zim didn't mean to bring the human with them, but when he proved how smart and resourceful he was, the whole crew thought it was better if came. 

In the meantime, Dib was enjoying his life for the very first time ever. He dropped Kollege so that meant no more studies, no more projects, no more weekly explanations to his dad about what he learned and how he could apply it to his future job at Membrane's laboratories. No more Mr. Smartpants, no more closeted gay guy, Dib had nothing to worry about, except avoiding the bites of his new boyfriend.—

Come on, Zim, cut it off! 

—He was laughing so hard, not because of the playful kisses and bites, Zim's antennae were tickling Dibs face, it was hideous but funny and kind of cute.

Even though Zim had a menacing appearance in and out of disguise, he was nothing like Dib imagined. He was tender and comprehensive, he was also a really good listener, which was highly appreciated by Dib since he had never had someone who actually listened to him (There was Gaz but she only listened from time to time.) Zim also adjusted to earth so good that even out of his disguise it was hard to remember that he was an actual alien. Of course he was far from perfect, but there was just a few things Dib didn't like about him, and were so meaningless that he got along with them. 

On the other hand there was Dib, he always tried so hard to look so down to earth and calm. He had his dad's name on his back, so every of his movements was meticulously calculated to make him looked like he was perfect, but as soon as he left his life behind, he showed who he actually was. First, he let out his love for the paranormal things, sharing it with the rest of the band and Zim, who were intrigued by his stories. He was a pretty good hacker, so good that he changed The invaders place in the billboards top list just for fun, but also, he withdrawn the money from a few bank accounts, that belonged to some drug dealers, to The Invaders account, making their fortune even bigger than before.—

No! You stop squirming like the little worm you are or ill bite you so hard, I'll drain all the blood in your body like those lions vampires we saw the other day! 

What?! No! Damn, I regret showing you that movie! 

—The playful kisses became heated ones once Zim trapped Dibs lips between his. Their bodies moved along, grinding each others crotches and every part of their naked bodies. Dib tangled his arms around Zim's back, enjoying the softness of his skin, while Zim's hand slided down the humans body until he reached his cock, rubbing it with his three fingered hand until the boy under him moaned a couple of times. 

As Dib found out, he wasn't the first human Zim mated with, he was actually his twelve. It was fine, Zim wasn't his first as well, but his number was way lower. It didn't mattered, both of them knew what to do exactly with each others body, but, it was quite exciting for Dib since Zim's alien member was different from his. It was long, flexible, it looked like a thick dangling snake tail, and oh boy, it felt so good whenever he was inside of him, he didn't even care being the bottom all of the time. 

Zim's hand moved down again searching for Dibs entrance, sliding a finger inside, rubbing it slowly at the beginning, enjoying of every sound coming out of Dibs mouth, even when it was muffled by his own. Zim slid another finger inside making Dib whimper pretty loud. No, Dib wasn't his first human, but it was the first time he didn't need his disguise while having sex. It was way better and comfortable this way. 

His cock was throbbing already, his hands moved up an down the aliens back, feeling the weird metal spine as he did so, but it didn't matter, he was already used to the irkens weird prosthetic.—

Fuck... Are you gonna make me beg again, aren't you?! 

—Dib pull his lips away just enough to talk. He knew how much Zim love him to beg whenever they had sex, it was a praising kink thing or something, he wasn't that experienced on sex to know about it but every time he did so, the Alien fucked him so hard and good he didn't cared about doing it anymore. 

Zim pulled out his fingers immediately as a wide smile crossed his face, nodding a couple of times.—

Why yes! I want you to beg the great Zim to please you and maybe, just maybe! I'll do it...

Fine... Oh please, amazing Zim! This excuse of a lifeform begs you to mate with me. Please, Zim, mighty irken Commander!

—His ego was certainly pleased and bigger than ever, such as both of their members. He pushed himself inside of Dib, enjoying the tightness of his body as well as his groaning. Dib arched his back as he slowly feel himself being full by the Alien. For a few seconds they didn't move they only looked at each other with half lidded eyes, closing the space between their mouths once again, and as their kisses resumed, their body movements did as well.—

Zi-- Zim... Oh, fuck, yes! That's so good! 

—It was hard not to screamed out loud how pleasant the whole thing was, specially when he didn't had to hide his screaming from anyone, even when the rest of the band were just outside the door. They didn't care about what their commander and his boyfriend were doing.

Dib was in a blissful state where his mind couldn't think of anything else outside of that room, just like when he was at the Invader's concert, but this was so much better. This was Dibs version of paradise. 

Zim's member adjusted on the entrance just right so when he pushed him in and out, he rubbed harder against Dib, again and again and again. After a couple of minutes, Zim's lips were on the humans neck, biting softly at the beginning, until his sharped teeth came out, leaving a few marks here and there.—

Dib, I'm about--! 

So do I--! 

—Dib pressed his hands on Zim hips tightly, pushing him as hard as he could, and with one last moan, both of them reached their climax, breathing heavily into each others mouth after that.—

Commander... 

What now Viri?! 

—Outside the door, Viri knocked twice before calling his leader attention.—

The concert people says we need to go now, we are gonna be late. 

Ugh, fine! Just because this is the last one. Give us ten minutes and we'll be ready. 

—After one last kiss, he moved away from Dib to pick his clothes before running to the bathroom. Water was lethal for irkens, so they used an special cleansing spray that looked like green air fresheners to clean themselves, which make the whole bath thing quicker and easier. Dib waited for him to be out of the bathroom before standing up and cleaned himself. He learned the rough way that Zim was a germophobic, so everything around him must be cleaned and neat, which was fun considering Rockstars were known for their lack of hygiene.—

So this it, huh? Last concert... How are you feeling? 

Well, I think I'm gonna miss singing here on earth, looking at the other worms getting all excited just to see me on stage. But there are other planets where they like music and performers as well, so maybe we'll keep doing this until we get back in Irk. 

Really?! That would awesome! I mean, seeing you guys play it's a amazing but concerts in the outer space?! Wow... 

—Dib's eyes glowed with the idea and Zim couldn't help but kiss him a few times before getting out of the room. 

Yes, they needed money to survive, even out of earth, but playing their music for an enthusiastic audience was actually enjoyable, especially when an excited human was between said audience, singing along with them.—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theeeeeere you go!
> 
> In this case, Zim and his crew doesn't have paks anymore, they changed them and now they look like metallic spines on their back. They still can put out their pak legs but they're a bit thinner.
> 
> Well I guess this is it for now. Until I get inspired again and add something else to this but I don't.
> 
> Anyway if you have questions about this AU, you can find me at yourfriendlybisexualien.tumblr.com don't be shy and ask me everything!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked this AU to have a proper ending so guess what? I did one!
> 
> But be careful with what you wish for, you might probably get it! But not as you thought... :)
> 
> OH AND HAPPY ZADRDAY!

Love, am I right? Is nothing like fairytales and movies tell us. It’s wild, it’s crazy, and sometimes hurts…

This is something I had no idea about since I’ve never been on a relationship before. Back on earth I tried to date some girls but, it never felt right. I mean, I was gay so, yeah! Now I found out I’m actually a xenophile and that changed the game a lot. 

Everyone might think I'm doing great because I got something almost no one gets; a relationship with my crush, and not any crush a famous rockstar crush! I should felt lucky, blessed or whatever but the truth is, I wasn’t, and I'm definitely not... 

Me and Zim were doing good at the beginning. Cuddles, kisses, sex, and everything in between. We needed each other, we got desperate any time we were apart from the other. The rest of the band said we seemed to be 'glued' to each other and, oh! The cheesy nicknames, those were ridiculous and they hated them so much!

My lack of previous relationships got me in a very difficult position. I was naive, immature, a people pleaser (or should say alien?). Sometimes I put my needs aside for his needs and eventually, this behavior made me feel empty…

Anyway, the “honeymoon” stage of our relationship suddenly faded away. Me and Zim fought all the time, we couldn’t agreed on anything, we always wanted to be right about eeeeverything.

He was possessive, I was reckless. He was temperamental, I was aggressive. He was tired, I was bored. He was fire, I was gasoline.

And then everything got worse…

One day we traveled to a beautiful planet called Minyac. Aliens in there were one of the most humanoid I’ve seen in a while, besides irkens. Three black eyes, no hair, slender tall bodies, stunning purple skin and their voices so melodic and beautiful it can melt the coldest heart in seconds.

Mins, as this aliens called themselves, invited the invaders for an special presentation. They held some kind of Coachella festival but instead of drugs and hipsters, all of the Mins were reunited at the same point for said festival, in a huge arena like place. Every 3 rotations, which is like seven earth years, Mins best performers showed their talents in front of everyone.

You see, music at Minyac was like some kind of fertilizer for the planet's plants, in order to survive and have food, Mins needed music, and they always invited a foreign performer as a way to make alliances with other species.

The invaders were thrilled about this invitation, it was an honor. The band practiced several hours for their performance there and to be honest with you, I was so sick of listening at the same songs over and over again I always ended up locked in my room, which caused a few fights with Zim. He said something about 'my lack of support' or whatever, I don’t know, I was too mad to listen.

The big day finally came, on stage, the invaders gave their best performance ever!... Or so I heard, I wasn’t in the public when that happened.

Where was I? Well, it turns out, humans are a really rare species in space. Almost everywhere we went, aliens got closer to examine me. Sometimes it was weird, sometimes it was exciting, and as you already imagined, yes, I enjoyed that attention.

It’s not my fault! I never had something like that on earth. Unfortunately, this also caused maaaaany fights with Zim. He never admitted it but he got jealous of the way everyone wanted to be near me. Pfff, of course he hated that, he always hates when the attention is not directed at him!

“Stay close! At the end of the concert we have a dinner with the prince of Minyac so you better be here when I’m done!...”

I only rolled my eyes at Zim as an answer. I hated so much when he gave me orders like that! Specially in public. It always made me feel like a toddler and like Zim was my parent or something.

And yes I called him daddy once but that’s not the point!

I was mad, alone and tired. I didn’t feel like listening to the same songs AGAIN so I went out and walked around the arena.

Music was already making its miracles with the plants, everything looked green and yellow (those are the plant's colors in there), they looked so vivid and amazing it took your breath away.

There where many tents around the arena too, and some kind of traveling stores selling food or souvenirs, I really don’t what that was, and as usual, I called everyone's attention. They all tried to sell me things, give me food and it was hard saying no but, as I learned back on planet Floxblon, there are things humans should not eat in space.

Anyway, I was doing just fine until a couple of Mins came out of nowhere and grabbed each of my arms, forcing me to walk with them.

_“Oh, aren’t you the human thing that came with the irkens?”_

_“Your skin is soooo weird!”_

Their language was completely different from the human and irken language, luckily, Moose made an universal translator for me so I didn’t have any trouble communicating with other species.

“Uh, yes, I am a human. Excuse me but, where are you taking me?”

_“To our fraternity tent!”_

_“We go there to connect, to enjoy, to live! Join us please! You look like you need some fun!”_

“I do?...”

_“Sure you do! I can feel your essence feels lonely and bored… Please, let us help you!”_

I still wasn’t sure of what exactly they were talking about but those words got me thinking. Was I lonely? How? I was with Zim and the band. I had a boyfriend and friends. That was the least lonely I was in a my life! But maybe there was another kind of loneliness, one I didn’t know about…

We got closer to a big tent at the end of an alley. It was pink, decorated with something that looked like glitter and plants surrounding it. Every Min coming out of there looked happy, satisfied and covered in a sweet intoxicating scent.

When the tent opened up, I realized what 'Connect' meant… Mins had some kind of tails coming out of their backs, they literally connected this tails to another Mins and released some kind of green juices out of their bodies. Their eyes changed color too, instead of black, their were lilac, a shiny lilac and their voices did something like soft harmonious moans.

They were having sex… An orgy to be precise.

I had no idea what to do! I knew I shouldn’t be there in first place but, seeing those aliens like that was just so tempting…

_OH YOU DIRTY BASTARD! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THAT!_

—Gaz screamed out loud, face-palming with Dib words.

His brother finally contacted her after so many months just to tell a story about him having sex with aliens.—

Wait, wait! I won’t give you any details I swear! My point is, I ended up between a bunch of Mins, naked, with their tail things exploring every inch of my body.

_Dib…_

I got lost in the many wonderful sensations over me I didn’t notice how long I was there until I heard the worst, dreadful and angriest scream ever…

“DIIIB!”

It was Zim. He screamed so loud he woke up every single Mins out their sexual trance. He was furious, face tinted with red, fists and teeth clenching.

The concert finished couple of hours before. He looked out for me around at the arena, then at every food place, he even got back to the ship to see if I was there. He was so worried, he thought some creature ate me or worse, but when he smelled my scent over the skin of some Mins, he knew exactly where I was.

As soon as I heard his voice, I pushed everyone around me, put my pants back, took the rest of my clothes and shoes and ran out of the tent. “Zim, wait!”

Zim ran through the crowd pretending he didn’t listen. He was furious, even from behind I could tell.

Did I mention irkens couples remain together forever? Like penguins. Well, they do, and as you imagine, cheating is not allowed, the term doesn’t even exist for them…

Zim didn’t stop walking until he was next to the ship, and even then he didn’t turn around to face me.

“Zim, please let me explain you! This isn’t what it looks like! I mean, i know it looks bad but let me explain you how it happened!”

“I told you…” his voice sounded broken, and I could see his hands turning into fists. “I told you to stay there and you didn’t do it! I was so worried about you!”

“Yes, I know and I’m sorry but I was bored and--!”

“WHAT?!” he finally turned, looking angrier than ever. “Bored? You were bored?!”

“Ye-- yeah. I mean! I heard your songs so many times, so I thought I could just go around and walk until you were done! The, um, other thing wasn’t planned.”

Zim's face had a mixture of anger and hurt I’ve never seen before. “So you just walked away of a really important presentation?! And then, you got involved in the most sexual activity in this planet, because you were bored?! ... Did I get it right?!”

It sounded worst when he put it that way, and for some reason, instead of accepting my guilt, i did the complete opposite. “Ok first of all. You always say that about every presentation!”

“Yes but this one was REALLY important and you knew it!”

“Second, I told you, I didn’t plan getting involved in that orgy or whatever! A couple dragged me there and I couldn’t do anything! I thought I was gonna offend them if I left!”

“Oh right! You were just being polite, good jod Dib!” His sarcastic tone of voice was sickening, I hated it more than anything and it only fueled my anger.

“Yes, I was being polite, that’s it! I don’t give a fuck if you don’t believe me!”

“Nice Dib, you didn’t offend them but you certainly did to me! And you should give a _fuck_ since I am your partner, I am the only one you should be concerned about!”

“Well maybe I don’t want to be your partner anymore! And guess what?! This isn’t the first time I got involved in some sexual activities with other aliens!” I practically spit that out without thinking it, and I immediately regret it. 

Zim was shocked, his eyes and mouth wide open. His antennae flopped down on his head and it took him a few seconds to process what I said. “You-- you what?...” His voice changed drastically. Now it was almost silent, soft, like he had sore throat or something.

_YOU WHAT? DIB I SWEAR--_

—Gaz held out one fist as he looked at Dib, furious, as furious as Zim was that day.—

Okay, okay let me explain you!

Our relationship got out of control for a long time. I didn’t feel happy next to Zim, I didn’t want him around anymore! The idea of throwing everything away and getting back to earth was so tempting I even dreamed about it. So I told him the truth…

“I-- Yes! What do you think I do every time you are out there singing or hanging out with your fans?! I was just curious at the beginning but I liked the attention, I liked how they looked at me, I liked how they touched me… I haven’t felt this way for you in a long time. All you do is giving me orders and complain!”

I won’t ever forget Zim's face after I told him. His eyes full of tears looked bigger, his skin looked paler than ever and I swear I thought he was going to throw up all over me any second. “That’s how you feel?... Why you didn’t tell me this before?”

“Because-- I-- I don’t know! I mean, I love you but, but I don’t, I just--“

“No, Dib, you don't... Irkens never doubt about what they feel to their partners… Never! And if you’re doubting, well, I guess we both know the answer.” Zim turned once more and got inside the ship, leaving me half naked and alone.

I felt really guilty, I still do! I fucked our relationship. I hurt Zim, I lost him forever…

The trip out of Minyac was the most silent ever. Once the band knew about what happened, none of them wanted to be around Zim or me, and if I was feeling alone before, I felt way lonelier then.

The days before that incident, I didn’t go out of my room for like a week, and when I finally came out, the first thing I did was talking to Viri and Moose. I desperately needed some advice to handle the situation with Zim carefully.

“… What do you want?” was the first thing she asked after I explained everything. “Do you really want to stay next to Zim? Do you know what kind of commitment relationships are for us? Are you really sure that’s what you want?”

All of those were kind of loaded questions, and I really didn’t have an answer yet. “That’s the thing! I don’t know… I know I love Zim but, all of this commitment is kind of scary to me. Being with someone for the rest of your life is like an ideal for humans but honestly, most of us can’t actually make it.”

“I know. That’s something I learned at earth. You humans change your minds aaaaall the time, is tiring. But this is how you work and we can’t do nothing about it.” Moose was right. That’s how humans behave in most of their relationships.

“We can’t, but you can do something for yourself, and for Zim. Even when you made many mistakes, both of you deserve being in a happy and fulfilling relationship like. So my advice is go and talk to him, find a solution and if there isn’t one, break up.” 

Moose nodded with her words and I agreed. That was the best for everyone.

I thanked them and then went to Zim's bedroom. Apparently he didn’t get out of there the whole week too.

I knocked and as soon as the door opened, we looked at each other in silence. His face looked pale and his antennae looked wrinkled, he looked like he had been crying, and it made my stomach twisted.

“Zim… Can I talk to you, please?”

He said nothing, just made a gesture with his hand to follow him inside and… Long story short, we broke up.

—Dib stopped talking and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of his sister, even if it was through a screen.

One year after their break up he still felt guilty about how things ended with Zim. He did everything to forget the irken, he went out with many aliens, had sex with many others but no one was able to get Zim out his mind.

In the end, he gave up on it and just kept going with his life.—

Anyway, once we got into the next planet, I left the band and went on my own. It haven’t been easy but I’m smart! I got some monies repairing machines and ships, I saved enough for a ticket to Vort, which is one of the most advanced planets of the galaxy, and that’s where I am now…

—Gaz said nothing when he finished. She had been worried about him but she thought he was having a blast. Unfortunately, Dib's story made clear that wasn’t the case. And even when he made so many mistakes, she was no one to judge him. Life was all about screw up and misery sometimes. His little brother learned this the hard way.— 

_So, what’s your plan now?_

Well, basically getting back to earth, but I need a ship for it and even the cheapest ones are way out my reach yet so I have to work my ass off. Luckily, there’s a lot of work here in Vort but still, it’s draining me over.

_Well of course, dumbass. Work is supposed to be hard._

Yeah, now I know!

_I could send you some money to help but I don’t know if our money is good for aliens._

Nah, it’s okay. I got myself into this and I'll get myself out…

_Okay…_

And, can you please not tell dad about this? I feel embarrassed enough with my behavior without him knowing it.

_Yeah, I’m not gonna be the one telling him all about this anyway._

Thanks…

_Just please stop fucking random aliens. Last thing you need is a weird space disease or something!_

—Dib laughed with that. It was something serious but he couldn’t help it.—

Thanks Gaz, you know? I’ve really missed you.

_Yeah, as much as I want to pretend I don’t, I miss you too. So you better get back to work and earn all the money you need for that damn spaceship to come back. I’ll be waiting for you._

Sure I’ll do… Well, I have to go. I’ll call you soon, okay?

_Okay, take care brother._

You too, Gaz.

Once he was alone again, Dib turned up the intergalactic radio.

Space was vast, immense, so big it was hard to find things outside some planets, specially music. But after a few arrangements to a Vortian satellite, Dib finally catch the transmission he was looking for.

_[… This is Blorgkark for QWT-78 Radio, the only intergalactic radio on quadrant Strerlg! Now, as public demand, we have the invaders most recent song! ENJOOOY.]_

There was a time we’re Dib got sick of listening the same songs again and again. Then he missed them, the band, and their lead singer.

_… I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt_

_Running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now!_

_I've lost my god damn mind, i_ _t happens all the time!_

_I can't believe I'm actually , m_ _eant to be here._

_Trying to consume,_

_The drug in me is you_

_And I'm so high on misery_

_Can't you see…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I KNOW this isn't exactly what you were waiting for but unfortunately I was on an angsty mood xD  
> Also this is mostly a venting thingy. I've been on Dib's shoes, and lately on Zim's...
> 
> And don't worry, this story is not done yet! There's one chapter left and maybe a happy ending, or maybe not... Either way you'll have to wait :D

**Author's Note:**

> Theeeere you go! I was planning to put some smut on this thing but I couldn't do it --'Probably next time I'll do it, who knows?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading it!


End file.
